Murder
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: Olaf throws a party at Blue Moon HQ. Everyone's having a good time, until two murders occur...
1. Chapter One

= Murder =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've seen Case Closed on Adult Swim enough, and I really like it. Hence making this. No, I will not be ripping off the characters of that show. Hell no. Anyway, on another note, I'd like to reassure everyone that I will still be updating my other AW fics, such as Fort Triggering and The CO (Like the resemblance to the name "The OC"? Heh heh). I have parts of the next chapters stored on my computer, so you don't have to worry.  
Well, I've pinned down all the important stuff, so now its time to get the story going. Enjoy reading.  
Oh, and one more thing: If you figure out everything, please don't spoil the ending in your reviews. Just review and tell who you suspect or something.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Setting: Blue Moon HeadQuarters  
The Time: 6 PM  
The Situation: A Party  
  
"You guys enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Olaf poured himself another glass of scotch.  
  
"Hella yes, Olaf! Its about time you chose to throw a party!" Eagle cheered.  
  
"Well, I was bored!" Olaf said, drinking his scotch. "How are the drinks coming?"  
  
"Good, frosty," Grit said, bringing in a crate of wine. "Here they are!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"How come we can't drink?"  
  
Andy, Colin and Sonja were sitting on the stairs, watching everyone.  
  
"Well, we're too young for beer," Sonja said. "It makes enough sense."  
  
"I want beer!" Andy said. "I can contain yourself!"  
  
"I highly doubt that, sir," Colin said.  
  
"Hey, kids," Sturm walked over to them.  
  
"Black Hole! Who invited them?" Sonja said, outraged.  
  
"Chill, Sonja," Sturm said, sitting on the stairs with them. "We're just as party crazy as all of you."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," said Adder as he passed by.  
  
"I don't trust these guys..." Colin said. "They're probably up to something."  
  
"Don't count on it," Sturm said. "I can't drink either, thats the only reason I'm sitting with you brats."  
  
"Um... why can't you drink?" Andy asked.  
  
"Well... I'm a friggin robot," Sturm muttered. "Stop rubbing it in."  
  
Meanwhile, over to the adults...  
  
"This is one good party," Max said. "Who made the drinks?"  
  
"Grit," Olaf said. "He's a good brewmaster."  
  
"Oh, its nothing, really," Grit said, flashing a smirk.  
  
"These do taste good," Jess said, putting a bottle down. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Its a secret," Grit said. "I can't really tell ya."  
  
"Oh, come on, now!" Flak pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fun ruiner," Flak muttered.  
  
"Yo, Kanbei, Olaf!" Grit said. "Come on, remember the meeting we planned?"  
  
"Um... yes!" Kanbei said.  
  
"Come along, you two," Olaf said, putting down his bottle of scotch.   
  
Grit took three bottles of wine from the lower cabinet, and joined Olaf and Kanbei. The three passed by Andy, Sonja, Colin, and Sturm and go up the stairs.  
  
Colin looked confused. "Where are they going?"  
  
"I heard they had a private discussion planned," Andy muttered. "I don't know about what, though."  
  
Sonja's face looked stern.  
  
"Sonja? You okay?" Colin asked.  
  
Sonja blinked, then turned her head.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine."  
  
She got up and walked into the crowd.  
  
"Whats with her?" Andy asked.  
  
"I dunno," Colin said. "Listen, I'm going upstairs to my office."  
  
"Alright then," Andy said. "I'll just sit here with Sturm."  
  
"Heh hey, little man!" Sturm said. "So, ya ready to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Andy said. "Is it disco? I love disco!"  
  
Outside, Sami was sitting in a chair by herself.  
  
"Hey, Sami."  
  
Nell sat down next to her.  
  
"Whats up, Nell?"  
  
"Nothing. Some party, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Sami smiled. "I've been meaning to relax a bit."  
  
"Myself as well," Nell said. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing, really..." Sami said. "I haven't seen Olaf, Grit or Kanbei recently."  
  
"They're at that meeting, I think," Nell said.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside, Andy and Sturm were still sitting on the stairs.  
  
"This sucks, theres no disco!" Andy said.  
  
"Yeah..." Sturm said, looking around. "Listen, I've gotta go upstairs for a bit."  
  
"Okay then," Andy said.  
  
Sonja was standing nearby, and watched as Sturm went up the stairs. She went upstairs as well afterwards.  
  
"Whats up with people and going upstairs?" Andy asked himself. He looked around. Everyone but him was dancing. Maybe he should dance was well...  
  
He spent more time than he thought thinking about it. Because just then, Grit came stumbling downstairs. He was groaning.  
  
Andy turned around. "Yo, Grit! Whats all the fuss abou- oh my God!"  
  
Grit was bleeding at the waist, apparantly stabbed. He was holding a hand over it, already drenched with blood. As he came to the bottom of the stairs, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Somebody help!" Andy shouted.  
  
Everyone immediantly stopped dancing and looked. Eagle came over to Grit and examined his room.  
  
"He's been stabbed! Jess, get the bandages!"  
  
"The... room..." Grit said.  
  
"What?" Andy asked.  
  
"The room..." Adder said. "The room where they had the meeting?"  
  
A scream suddenly broke out.  
  
"What the hell?" Eagle looked up.  
  
"That came from upstairs!" Hachi said.  
  
They took off, Jess being left to take care of Grit. Eagle ran up to a door, and opened it. Sonja fell backwards onto his arms.  
  
"Sonja!" Eagle said. "Whats going-"  
  
He fell silent as he looked into the room.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sami.  
  
Eagle stepped aside, and everyone gasped.  
  
Olaf and Kanbei were lying on the ground. Blood was foaming from their mouths into two puddles on the floor. Their eyes were empty and glazed over.  
  
"Oh my God!" Nell said.  
  
"They're... they're dead!" Colin exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter Two

= Murder =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Setting: Blue Moon HQ; The Meeting Room where Olaf, Kanbei, and Grit had their Meeting  
The Time: 7 PM  
The Situation: Olaf and Kanbei dead, Grit stabbed.  
  
Eagle, Nell, Sensei, and Andy were at the crime scene. Everyone else was sent to wait downstairs.  
  
"Why is Andy along?" Eagle asked Nell.  
  
"Well, he seems to notice things a lot. I thought he might be of use."  
  
Andy looked at the ground. "Hey..."  
  
"What?" Sensei turned.  
  
"There's blood on the ground! But no body?"  
  
"That must be Grit's blood, when he was stabbed," Eagle said, observing. "Wha-?"  
  
Eagle picked something off the ground.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sensei, stepping over to them.  
  
"Its a coin," Andy mused. "But it could be anybody's!"  
  
---  
  
Downstairs, everybody stood waiting and talking about what had just happened.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Jess said. "Olaf and Kanbei dead! I hope Grit's okay..."  
  
"Me too," said Sami. "Who would be terrible enough to do this?"  
  
Eagle, Nell, Sensei, and Andy came down the stairs.  
  
"Silence, please!" Eagle said. "Everyone, I'll need your cooperation to list the suspects. Now, when Grit announced the meeting, he took three bottles of wine from the cabinet. Why not from the boxes or crates?"  
  
"I...I saved those for our meeting! They were too cold, they needed to get out of the fridge!" Grit said.  
  
"As if! Warm wine tastes like crap," Eagle said. "Anyone else suspectable?"  
  
"Well..." Andy started. "I know three people who went upstairs at the time of the meeting!"  
  
"Who?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Well, first Colin left..."  
  
"I-I didn't kill him, if thats what you mean!" Colin stuttered.  
  
"Then there was Sturm..."  
  
Sturm stood silently, nobody knowing what his expression was.  
  
"...and then Sonja."  
  
Sonja's face went stern.  
  
Hachi stood from his chair. "Thats crazy! Sonja couldn't have killed them, she found their bodies!"  
  
"But it could be an act," Nell said. "She poisioned Olaf and Kanbei, then stabbed Grit. Then she let Grit leave and... wait..."  
  
"She wouldn't let Grit leave!" Jess said.  
  
"She might have," Sensei said.  
  
"Hachi, whats that in your pocket?"  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
"Its... its nothing! Keep back!"  
  
Sami pulled it out of Hachi's pocket.  
  
"Its a bottle!"  
  
Everyone looked at Hachi.  
  
"What? I needed my medicine!"  
  
"But you hate medicine!" Andy said.  
  
"Damnit, I did not poison them!"  
  
"I don't recall Hachi going upstairs," Andy said. "He couldn't have done it... unless..."  
  
"Nevermind that," Eagle said. "Our main suspects are: Grit, Colin, Sturm, and Sonja! Possibly Hachi also!"  
  
Everyone's expressions harded as they heard their names.  
  
"This is insane," Adder muttered.  
  
"I know, but play along," Lash said. "We can't be suspects."  
  
"You're right," Adder said. "Whats the point of hanging around? I'm going out for a smoke."  
  
He opened the sliding glass door and went out to the large balcony.  
  
"I think we should all take a break," Eagle said. "Stay here, everybody. Do not leave the HeadQuarter areas!"  
  
---  
  
There were two sides of the balcony. One by the backyard, and one by the side. They were both connected.  
  
Sami and Nell were at the backyard part. They were watching the night sky in lawn chairs.  
  
"I can't believe this happened..." Nell said.   
  
"Can they really be... dead?" Sami asked.  
  
They were silent for the next few minutes.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
Just then, a scream shattered the silence. Sami and Nell both stood.  
  
"What was that?" Nell said.  
  
"It came from the side balcony!"  
  
As they listened, they heard something else.  
  
"Hey, what are you- gaah!"  
  
They both ran down the balcony and turned to the side. They both stopped when they saw the cause of the noise.  
  
Grit was sitting in a lawn chair, covered with blood. He was dead. But he wasn't the only victim.  
  
Adder was on the side yard. His hat had fallen off, and blood was matting his purple hair and running down his face. He too was dead.  
  
"Some... somebody get Eagle! They're dead!" 


	3. Chapter Three

= Murder =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Setting: Blue Moon HQ  
The Time: 7:27 PM  
The Situation: The murders of Grit and Adder have just occured.  
  
Eagle was standing in front of everybody yet again, in the living room.  
  
"Okay... let me get this straight. Grit and Adder are dead?"  
  
Sami nodded. "Me and Nell found them at the side porch, dead."  
  
"Well, if I recall correctly," Eagle started. "Grit was found stabbed again. But Adder... he appeared to have suffered a head wound."  
  
"Why wasn't he stabbed like Grit?" asked Lash, looking around.  
  
"Apparantly, he dropped the knife," Sturm said. "I found it by Grit's chair, but I didn't move it."  
  
"We now know that Grit is not the killer," Sensei spoke up. "I doubt he'd be able to kill himself and Adder like that."  
  
"He's right," Nell said. "I remember, Grit had screamed first, then Adder's voice was heard."  
  
"But where did the killer go?" mused Andy.  
  
"He must have used a window," Drake muttered.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Max said.  
  
Eagle began to ponder.  
  
_This doesn't make any sense... I don't get it. Why were Grit and Adder killed? And what was the reason for Olaf and Kanbei's deaths?_  
  
_I'll start from the first murders... Olaf and Kanbei. They were poisoned, while Grit was stabbed..._  
  
"This is crazy! We're all going to die!" Flak exclaimed.  
  
"Do not be stupid!" Hawke said.  
  
"Who would go murdering all of us?" Colin asked.  
  
_And lets not forget the suspects, all who went upstairs... Colin, Sonja, and Sturm... but what of the bottle Hachi had? What did it have to do with the murders? Wait! It was empty! But Andy was at the stairs the whole time... it couldn't be him._  
  
_A coin was found at the crime scene, but it could have been anyone's... onto the second murders, Grit and Adder. Grit was apparantly killed to keep quiet, but what about Adder? He appeared to have been bashed in the head, and the knife that killed Grit was at the scene on the porch..._  
  
Eagle's expression was confused.  
  
_Hmmm... when you put it together... I'll need to spend more time on it._  
  
"Excuse me, everybody."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Eagle.  
  
"I need some time along to think about this."  
  
With that said, he turned and left the room.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" Hachi asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. He'll probably find out who killed those four!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, right," Flak muttered. "We're all screwed. You know that."  
  
"Stop saying that! You Black Hole characters annoy me!" Max shouted.  
  
"Everyone! Please! Calm down!" Nell said, trying to restore order.  
  
"Its gonna happen! We'll all be killed!"  
  
---  
  
Eagle was sitting atop of the bed in the room he had entered.   
  
_The coin at the crime scene... Colin leaving for his office, and Sturm, and Sonja? Why did they all go up there? What had happened?_  
  
He thought for another few seconds, then his eyes opened.  
  
"Thats it... of course! I've got it!" 


	4. Chapter Four

= Murder =  
By StarFoxRocks  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Setting: Blue Moon HQ  
The Time: 7:49 PM  
The Situation: Eagle solves the case.  
  
Everybody was still arguing in the living room.  
  
"We'll all be killed!"  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
"Everybody's gone insane!"  
  
Eagle entered the living room, looking confident. Everyone fell silent when they saw him.  
  
"Well?" Hawke said impatiently.  
  
"Did you solve the murder?" Sami asked.  
  
"Sure," Eagle said. "I'll need you guys to listen carefully, though."  
  
He sat down on a chair, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Okay, so we know the first two murders, Olaf and Kanbei, both poisioned. Grit was also stabbed. Why stabbed? Why not poisioned like the others? We know Grit did not poison them, despite taking the bottles out from the cabinet."  
  
"But he could have stabbed himself!" Lash protested.  
  
"Maybe, Lash," Eagle said. "But its not likely. Grit should have been poisoned like the others."  
  
"But, wait!" Colin said. "When I was upstairs heading to my office, I saw Grit leaving the meeting room, drinking his bottle! He must have poisoned them, and left to find a knife!"  
  
"Hmmm," Eagle said. "A good point. But my guess is that the killer had snuck into the room somehow, poisoned the bottles while Olaf and Kanbei weren't looking! Grit came in after they had died, and was stabbed."  
  
"Where are you getting at?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm simply telling how the killer made his move," Eagle said. "Now then, the next murders... Grit and Adder... Grit was stabbed again, Adder bashed in the head. Why do you suppose he was bashed? The decision to kill him must have been fast."  
  
"I still think Grit did it all," Flak said.  
  
"Almost, Flak," Eagle said. "But Grit had screamed first, meaning he was murdered first. Adder had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time, so the killer had to act fast. They were both killed to keep quiet of the killer's identity!"  
  
Everyone had fallen silent. Nobody said anything, so Eagle decided to continue.  
  
"Now then... back to the first murders. Sturm and Sonja had also gone upstairs, like Colin. What do they have to say on this?"  
  
"Well..." Sturm said. "I went upstairs, and I saw the light was off in Colin's office. I opened the door. He wasn't there!"  
  
"That still leaves Sonja," Eagle said. "What does Sonja have to say?"  
  
Sonja was silent, her face tense.  
  
"Well, let me explain my theory," Eagle continued. "The coin at the crime scene could be anyone's, but who would go around carrying spare change to a party? Nothing was for sale, after all."  
  
Everyone looked around, getting nervous.  
  
"What are you saying, Eagle?" Drake asked.  
  
"Quite simple," Eagle said. "The killer... was Colin."  
  
Colin gasped, his eyes widening.  
  
"It's pretty easy once you put it together," Eagle started. "Colin's the only one who had inherited such a vast fortune, its likely he would be the only one carrying coins around with him. Plus, if he wasn't in his office, it's likely he lied to keep his plan secret."  
  
"But... but..." Colin stuttered. "But I saw Grit! He left the room, alone!"  
  
"Yes, you did," Eagle said. "Thats when you entered the room."  
  
Colin's face tensed.  
  
"You simply entered the room, greeted Olaf and Kanbei, and saw their drinks on the destop table. Thats when you poisoned them, and watched them die with your very own eyes. Grit then entered, saw them dead, so you quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed Grit, threatening him that if he told anyone it was you..."  
  
Colin couldn't take any more.  
  
"Alright! I did it! I killed them all, and I didn't regret any of it!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Colin!" Sensei said in disbelief. "You did it? B... but why?"  
  
"You'd think that after the war, things would be right here in Blue Moon!" Colin shouted. "But it wasn't! That fat bastard would not stop torturing me, making me his little slave boy! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to kill him!"  
  
He stopped shouting, and smiled. "Heh... I didn't want to kill Grit, though. Or Adder. It was their own fault they're dead now. And as for Kanbei..."  
  
"...he knew of the rivalries."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sonja.  
  
"What?" Sturm asked.  
  
"Father said there was a great rivalries between the three," Sonja started. "Kanbei, Olaf, and Grit - they were all brewmasters, in fact. Father told me that there would be a murder that night, but I had no idea it would be Colin!"  
  
"Is that why you seemed to tense?" Andy asked.  
  
"Exactly," Sonja said.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell any of us?" Jess asked.  
  
"I didn't want to start a panic," Sonja muttered.  
  
"If you must know," Colin said. "There was a second reason. I tried making wine of my own, but Olaf just ruined my work and laughed at me. I couldn't take that laugh... I hated it! I wanted him to stop, but he never did... until now!"  
  
He fell to his knees, crying at the rememberance of his horrible days. Everyone stood and watched him with disbelief, silently, as he weeped.  
  
---  
  
"Sami? Are you okay?"  
  
Nell had joined Sami at the front porch. Colin was being escorted into a police car.  
  
"Yeah," Sami said. "I just don't believe Colin would do such a thing... and that Olaf, Kanbei, and Grit are... dead..."  
  
"And Adder, as well," Nell said. "We'll... just have to carry on with them in our memories."  
  
They watched as the police cars drove off.  
  
"Nell, tell me," Sami said. "What was it like working with Grit?"  
  
"Well, its a long story. Me, Grit, and Max..."  
  
They walked back into the HQ to join the others.  
  
[The End]  
  
A/N: Well, that was fun. I might write another one, but I'm not too sure yet. Hope ya enjoyed this! R&R! 


End file.
